1. Technical Field
This device relates to safety sports equipment to prevent groin region injuries to individuals during practice, specifically for baseball or softball catchers. During practice a coach or player often acts as a catcher for their pitcher using any sort of stool or small seat available including a five gallon bucket to sit on for a long period of time.
2. Description of Prior Art
A variety of safety equipment has been developed for use in practicing and playing baseball or softball. Typically a catcher has a face mask, shin guards and upper body protection. Additional crotch protection referred to as “cups” are available as athletic supports to protect male players genitalia from injury, such athletic “cups” are typically uncomfortable and inconvenient to put on or take off especially with girl teams. A number of sport related seats have been developed in which storage containers have integrated seat areas for sportsman activities such as fishing, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,760 as well as a portable combination seat and container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,805. Specialized seating for baseball or softball has also been developed to be used during practice, see for example U.S. Pat. D450,943 which illustrates a stool mounted on a spring base.